Altador Cup
The Altador Cup is a yearly gaming plot on Neopets which begins in June, and continues until the championship is finished. As a sporting event, eighteen teams (as of 2012) from the lands of Neopia gather in Altador to compete in the sport of Yooyuball for the Altador Cup trophy. :During the inaugural Altador Cup, the tournament took place between June 1, 2006 and August 4. :During the second Altador Cup, the plot lasted from June 1, 2007 to July 9. :The third annual Altador Cup began on June 12, 2008 and ended on July 17. :The fourth annual Altador Cup began on June 2, 2009 and ended on July 5th. :The fifth Altador Cup began on May 27th, 2010 and lasted until July 6th. :The sixth Altador Cup began on June 1st, 2011 and lasted until the 9th of July. :The seventh Altador Cup began on the June 1st, 2012, and lasted until the 26th of June, making it the shortest ever Altador Cup. :The eighth Altador Cup began on May 31st, 2013 and lasted until July 1st. :The ninth Altador Cup began on June 2nd, 2014 and lasted until July 2nd. :The tenth Altador Cup began on June 1st, 2015 and lasted until July 3rd. :The eleventh Altador Cup began on June 1st 2016 and lasted until July 1st. :The twelfth Altador Cup began on June 1st 2017 and lasted until July 1st. :The thirteenth Altador Cup began on June 4th 2018 and lasted until July 4th. :The fourteenth Altador Cup began on June 4th 2019 and lasted until July 14th, making it the longest ever Altador Cup. Cup Winners There have been 14 Altador Cups so far. Haunted Woods, Kiko Lake, and Tyrannia have so far managed to win the cup twice. Haunted Woods (I) Darigan Citadel (II) Roo Island (III) Krawk Island (IV) Lost Desert (V) Virtupets (VI) Kreludor (VII) Tyrannia (VIII) Haunted Woods (IX) Kiko Lake (X) Mystery Island (XI) Kiko Lake (XII) Tyrannia (XII) Terror Mountain (XIV) Yooyuball The main sport in the Altador cup is Yooyuball. .]] The game played to win the Altador Cup is called Yooyuball. Gameplay appears to be based on jai alai and lacrosse, where players carry a ball in a sling and charge down the field, trying to throw the ball into the other team's net to score a goal. The ball is actually a rolled up Petpet called a Yooyu, a creature native to Altador. There are a variety of different Yooyus used in the game, which gives the sport an unpredictable twist, requiring a team to alter its strategy depending on the type of Yooyu currently in play. *''Normal'' - The most common Yooyu which behaves like a normal ball of play without any extra effects. This Yooyu was added during the second Altador Cup.(The 2007 games) *''Fire'' - A very fast Yooyu, it moves in a straight line and must be transferred very quickly between team-mates, because keeping it too long could result in burns. *''Snow'' - Much slower than the Normal Yooyu, the Snow Yooyu also moves in a straight line. It freezes the muscles of those playing with it, making game play quite slow. *''Mutant'' - Leading to an extremely unpredictable game, the Mutant Yooyu will move in numerous, random patterns, such as beginning to curve at different points in the throw, changing speed, and only rarely shooting in a straight line. *''Faerie'' - Floating lightly through the air, the Faerie Yooyu curves in flight and leaves players wondering when it will drop down low enough for them to capture and pass it. *''Darigan'' - A misbehaving Yooyu which flies in a different direction the player holding it is facing, the Darigan Yooyu's flight can be predicted based on where a player is facing in the area. This Yooyu was added in the 2007 games. *''Clockwork'' - The Clockwork Yooyu is a wind-up robotic toy that will begin to glow red and explode between 1 - 15 seconds if it isn't put into a goal. This Yooyu was added in the 2007 games. A new rule was added on June 24, 2006, which would make the Yooyu jump from a Keeper's hands if it stayed there longer than 5 seconds. It is believed this was implemented because too many users were scoring a single goal and then letting the Keeper hold onto the ball for the remainder of play, scoring an automatic win. Yooyuball plays as a Flash game, where users can play with the use of the mouse and keyboard. Before each game of Yooyuball begins, users choose the formation they want their players to stand in and select which direction they would like to move the ball down the field. Using "mouse mode", users point at the player they want to move around, which will select the player. The selected player can be guided around the field using the mouse. When a player has possession of the ball, clicking the left mouse button throws the ball. =Mouse Mode= Using the mouse, users can point at the player they want to move around, which will select the player. The selected player can be guided around the field using the mouse. When a player has possession of the ball, clicking the left mouse button throws the ball. =Keyboard Mode= In "keyboard mode" the player is controlled by the arrow keys. Shooting is controlled in this mode by the space bar. A new rule was added on June 24, 2006, which would make the Yooyu jump from a Keeper's hands if it stayed there longer than 5 seconds. It is believed this was implemented because too many users were scoring a single goal then letting the'' Keeper'' hold onto the ball for the remainder of play, scoring an automatic win. Between each goal, a cutscene is played, showing either the goal, the crowd, or - added in 2007 - the Yooyuball selection machines beneath the arena. While the cutscene is playing, game time is still used up, but you can skip this with space bar or clicking. An animation accompanies the introduction of each Yooyu to the field, also, but this can aslo be skipped using the space bar. Participation For the first four years, the Altador Cup Tournament consisted of sixteen teams representing the lands of Neopia. Following the introduction of Shenkuu, one team sat out each year to keep the numbers even, until the discovery of Moltara allowed a full roster of eighteen teams to play in Altador Cup V. Users could only support one team in a season, and could only switch between teams in the first season (Altador Cup I), between rounds. The first team to cancel participation was Kreludor for Altador Cup II - in a statement by Derlyn Fonnet, this was due to a malfunctioning gravity generator leading to reduced "muscle and bone" density. The following year they returned to the competition, but Kiko Lake could not participate due to travel issues. Brightvale was unable to participate in Altador Cup IV as King Hagan thought it would make the country harder to govern. An additional team is available each year as the practice team, from Jelly World. While the members of the team are unknown, it's known the Goalkeeper is a Jelly Kougra and the forwards a Jelly Kau and Usul. Nowadays, all the players are Jelly Chias. So far Lutari Island has not participated in any of the Altador Cups, though two Lutari have. Slushie Slinger Added in the 2007 games, Slushie Slinger is an game users could play for lower points besides playing Yooyuball. Users play the role of a Red Tuskaninny waitress at the Slushie Concession Stand, and must serve impatient fans (Red Nimmo, Purple Tonu, Yellow Ogrin, etc.) their slushies during Yooyuball games. Depending on what team the user joined, the Slushie Concession Stand would be the team's official slushie stand. Players would lose a life every time an empty slushie bottle falls to the floor or the customers reach the end of the counter. Make Some Noise .]] Added in the 2007 games, Make Some Noise is an game users could play for lower points besides playing Yooyuball. Assuming the role of the Techo Fanatic, users must cheer as loud as they can by tapping two randomly chosen keys together, raising the sound meter, for as long as they can in 30 seconds, then (though this is not necessary) pressing the spacebar before the time runs out. Depending on what team the user joined, the Techo Fanatic would be seen wearing that teams shirt, and cheering for them. Shootout Showdown Shootout Showdown is a new game in the 2009 games. The player takes control of a Yooyuball player and tries to score goals against the opponent's Keeper. The aim is for the player to score 5 goals as quickly as possible, within 60 seconds, without missing or letting the Keeper save their shots. Staff Tournament As another part of the Altador Cup, The Neopets Team participates in a tournament play of their own. They did this in 2006, and again in 2010. In 2011 to 2014, they did it annually. Trivia *The Altador Cup seems to be a combination of lacrosse and football (known as soccer in North America). *The Altador Cup is an obvious parody of The FIFA World Cup, and usually takes place around the same time. See also *'Plots:' Altador Cup I, Altador Cup II, Altador Cup III, Altador Cup IV, Altador Cup V, Altador Cup VI, Altador Cup VII, Altador Cup VIII, Altador Cup IX, Altador Cup X, Altador Cup XI, Altador Cup XII. Category:Events Category:Action Games Category:High Quality Articles Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Altador Cup Category:Game